Un bon camarade
by Eulise
Summary: Alors qu'ils vont partir en mission et que la tension est à son maximum, Kurapika va chercher à ce détendre. Léolio, en bon médecin, va l'aider. (Plus ou moins suite de mon autre OS Le rhume) Bonne lecture ! - Rating M (BDSM léger) - Yaoi


Plus ou moins suite de mon autre OS : s/12953888/1/Le-rhume

* * *

« Vous êtes de bons camarades »

Alors que Kurapika venait de révéler la plupart des secrets de ses chaînes à Gon, Kirua et moi sortîmes de derrière le canapé en lui demandant s'il pouvait poser sa Judgement Chain sur nous tous. Il refusa mais insista sur le fait que nous sommes, je cite, de « bons camarades ». En entendant cela, Gon se plaignit de la pression qui pesait sur lui à présent, Kirua détourna le regard en rougissant, touché par cet aveu et je me contentais de regarder Kurapika avec un regard attendris. Comme il nous avait déjà expliqué son plan, Kirua partit rapidement pour se placer en observation et Gon se dirigea vers sa chambre pour méditer et se préparer mentalement à ce qui l'attendais.

Il ne restait donc que Kurapika et moi, qui se savait que faire. J'essayais de faire bonne figure en lui demandant :

« Alors, tu vas aller te préparer aussi ?

\- Oui, et tu vas m'accompagner, j'ai besoin de toi pour quelque chose. »

Je le suivis, étonné, jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit et me regarda d'un air étrange. Sans savoir pourquoi, je fus gêné et je tentais de détourner les yeux et de trouver un sujet de discussion.

« Aloooors, tu as bien évolué dis-donc, je ressens ta puissance d'ici.

\- Oui, je suis déterminé.

\- J'ai cru remarquer. Tu sais ce que me rappelle cette chambre ? Celle qu'on avait partagée durant la chasse au trésor.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle y ressemble, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu penses à ça maintenant.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est juste que ça me rappelle que tu t'étais énervé parce que je m'étais baladé tout nu ! Dis-je en rigolant.

\- C'est à cause de ce qui s'était passé durant la troisième épreuves de l'examen hunter. »

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase d'un air froid et je me rappelais soudain ce qui s'était passé. Je détournais le regard et je sentis mes joues se réchauffer.

« Ça voulait rien dire, j'avais fait ça pour t'aider. » Je soufflais cette phrase afin de soulager le silence qu'avait apporté un ange en passant. Kurapika me regarda surpris et sourit doucement.

« Bon, t'avais besoin de moi pour quoi ?

\- Pour deux choses, d'abord, je dois me déguiser pour l'opération, j'ai trouvé une perruque mais j'ai besoin que tu me dises si je suis une fille crédible. »

Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa table de nuit et il en sortit une longue perruque grise foncée qu'il entreprit d'enfiler. Alors qu'il commençait à retirer son dossard, je commençais à détourner les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu détournes les yeux ? Tu m'as vu dans des positions moins décentes.

\- Ça ne te gêne pas ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus qu'il y ait de situations ambiguës entre nous.

\- Regardes-moi Léolio. »

À ces mots je sursautais, me retournais d'un coup et tombais nez-à-nez avec le corps dénudé de Kurapika. Son costume blanc et son dossard étaient étalés sur le lit et ses chaussures étaient rangées près de la table de nuit. Il ne restait pour le couvrir qu'un caleçon bleu qui contrastait avec sa peau blanche. Mon regard, attiré par la seule touche de couleur, se dirigea instinctivement vers son entrejambe. Il le vit et me demanda d'un air enjôleur :

« Je croyais que tu aimais les femmes.

\- Je les aime mais… » Voyant mon hésitation, il se mit en marche vers moi. La perruque arrivait jusqu'au milieu de son dos et il avait mis tous les cheveux en arrière de sorte que son torse se retrouvait nu. Son corps s'était affermit depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Il s'était affiné mais ses muscles s'étaient développés et, alors qu'il venait vers moi, je pouvais admirer ses hanches balancer et ses abdominaux finement dessinés qui roulaient sous la peau de son ventre. Comme hypnotisé par cette vision, je ne pouvais pas me détourner de son corps. Alors qu'il arrivait en face de moi, je sentais la tension qui atteignait son paroxysme.

Mais il passa à côté de moi et prit des vêtements dans l'armoire qui était derrière. Il retourna alors vers le lit et je crus voir un sourire naître sur son visage alors que je frissonnais à son frôlement. De retour près du lit, il enfila un pantalon noir, avec un effet cuir et un gilet de la même texture. Malgré sa finesse, le pantalon réussissait malgré tout à le serrer et ses formes s'y modelaient parfaitement. Comme il n'avait pas fermé son gilet totalement, sa pâleur contrastait avec la noirceur du vêtement. Il se tourna vers moi et eu un sourire moqueur en voyant que je n'avais pas bougé et que je le fixais toujours.

« Quand je t'ai dit de me regarder ce n'était pas pour me fixer autant. »

Il vint me prendre la main et me guida jusqu'au lit. Je m'y assis sans poser de question mais j'eus un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il posa un genou près de ma cuisse et qu'il chercha à s'installer sur mes genoux.

« À quoi tu joues là ? Tu te moques de moi ou quoi ?

\- Pas du tout, je teste simplement ma crédibilité de femme. » Dit-il en prenant un air faussement outré. Avec sa moue, il prit mes mains et les dirigea vers ses hanches avant de poser ses bras sur mes épaules. Alors que mes mains glissaient vers le bas de son dos, il remonta ses pieds pour les poser sur mes genoux et se cambra, basculant sa tête en arrière et simulant un plaisir purement féminin. Alors que je luttais pour ne pas me laisser emporter, il ramena son visage et je vis qu'il était rouge.

« - Alors, je suis comment ?

\- Crédible, j'imagine. »

J'avais réussi à reprendre le contrôle. J'ôtais mes mains de ses hanches et le repoussais gentiment. Cherchant à jouer un peu avec lui, je lui dis en plaisantant :

« C'est pas comme ça que tu vas éviter les situations équivoques ! Je vois que tu es bien moins pudique que la dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvés seuls. »

Il dut le prendre mal car il descendit tout de suite de mes genoux et ôta sa perruque dans le même temps.

« Tu sais si je les évitais c'est pour ton bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je m'en fiche moi, il n'y a rien d'étrange !

\- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois ? Tu crois que tu es prêt maintenant ?

\- Quoi ? Je réfléchis quelques secondes, cherchant à me rappeler ce que j'avais bien pu raconter. Oh. Ça me revint et je rougis en détournant les yeux, me rappelant que je m'étais entre temps entraîné seul en prévision de ce jour.

Il se retourna et je vis alors ses yeux qui avaient pris une teinte pourpre et qui me dévisageaient d'un air mi-amusé, mi-agressif.

\- Tu as commencé ton entraînement de Nen ?

\- C'est quoi le putain de rapport ? Et non, pas encore !

\- Parfait, tu ne vois donc pas mes chaînes.

\- Quoi encore, de quelles chaînes tu parles ? T'es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui ! C'est la Brigade qui t'a détraqué le ciboulot ou quoi ?! »

Alors que je commençais à m'agacer, je le vis sourire tranquillement et au même moment, je sentis une pression autour de mon corps.

J'essayais de lever mon bras pour brandir mon poing vers Kurapika mais mon coude resta soudé à mes côtes. Rapidement, j'essayais de savoir ce qui pouvait m'arrivais et j'éliminais les causes psychologiques ainsi que l'hypothèse du poison. C'était bel et bien une corde qui semblait me retenir mais je ne parvenais pas à la voir.

« C'est quoi ?! »

Je sentais un vent de panique monter jusqu'à mon cerveau et mon cœur sembla battre plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais comme il ne s'inquiétait pas et continuait à me regarder tranquillement en souriant, je me calmais, rassuré. Alors que mon cœur commençait à se détendre, il leva doucement sa main et se dirigea vers moi. Je tressaillis lorsqu'il toucha ma joue.

« C'est la deuxième chose pour laquelle j'ai besoin de toi. Il faut que je me détende. »

Avant que j'eus le temps de répondre il sortit de sa poche un foulard avec lequel il me banda la bouche. Sous le choc, je me contentais de geindre faiblement en le regardant, les yeux exorbités. Ma bouche recouverte, il me poussa sans violence mais, mes membres étant entravés, je trébuchais et tombais à plat sur le lit. Un éclair d'envie traversa mes yeux alors qu'il se déshabillait. Lorsqu'il ôta son caleçon, je compris tout à coup ce qu'il avait en tête et je lui marmonnais de m'enlever le bâillon. Contre toute attente il accepta et le détacha :

« Ne cris pas. »

J'essayais de garder une contenance et de me calmer le plus possible afin de ne pas risquer de l'énerver.

\- Tu pouvais simplement me demander tu sais, je t'aurais aidé une nouvelle fois.

\- Je ne veux pas de ton aide.

\- Je sais que tu as tendance à vouloir te battre seul mais nous sommes là pour toi, pour t'aider.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir me battre seul, sans impliquer d'autres personnes que je ne suis pas capable de protéger… »

J'essayais de me relever, toujours sans pouvoir bouger mais il vint se placer au-dessus de mon torse et prit mon visage entre ses mains. Ma position était assez intimidante et je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. Je croisais son regard et remarquais que le ton rouge s'était accentué. De l'angle de vue que j'avais, son sexe me paraissait plus imposant que la première fois et sa vision envoyait des ondes électriques jusqu'à mon propre membre. Alors qu'il passait son doigt sur mes lèvres, je compris ce qu'il voulait et j'allais lui dire que j'étais prêt à le faire quand il ouvrit ma bouche de force et y enfonça son membre dans un soupir. Je suffoquais sous la surprise mais mon corps fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il relâcha rapidement mon cou, me laissant respirer.

Sa tête retomba sur le lit et je vis perler au coin de ses yeux plissé des larmes. Cette vision m'excita encore d'avantages et, bien décidé à mettre à profit ses talents de médecin, je remis ma main dans son cou afin de relever sa tête. Il ouvrit ses yeux et me regarda, provocateur, en ouvrant la bouche de son plein gré. Alors que je restais bloqué à l'observer, sa bouche ouverte et étirée en un sourire, ses yeux prometteurs qui me fixaient et sa langue qui frôlait par a-coup mon membre me firent comprendre que mon attitude lui plaisait et qu'il était parfaitement prêt à jouer le jeu. Je soupirais de soulagement en voyant qu'il ne prenait pas peur et remerciais mon instinct d'avoir bien anticipé sa réaction. En le voyant ainsi enchaîné, je me souvins d'Uvo, le premier membre de l'araignée que j'avais tué. À son souvenir, ma bêtise d'avoir cru que le chef de la Brigade était mort et ma haine, ma déception refirent surface. Alors que je ne bougeais toujours pas, il chercha à tirer sur les chaînes que j'avais passées autour de son corps.

« Ça ne sert à rien, tu ne peux pas les enlever. »

J'accompagnais ses mots d'une nouvelle intrusion dans sa bouche, qu'il pressentait et qui pu donc s'intensifier sans risque de le blesser. Alors que mes mains accompagnaient les mouvements de sa tête, sa langue s'amusait à chatouiller mon glands et à retracer les lignes de mes veines.

Après quelques minutes, je l'arrêtais et entrepris de le déshabiller. Je me rendis rapidement compte que les chaînes allait m'empêcher d'arriver à mes fins et je les dématérialisais afin de pouvoir lui ôter son costume. Je détachais lentement les boutons de sa chemise, cherchant à faire durer le plaisir et je sentais ses jambes s'agiter entre mes cuisses. En entendant ses chaussures tomber à terre, je relevais la tête et croisais son regard impatient. Je l'embrassais dans un élan de désir et, alors que le baiser s'intensifiait, ses mains vinrent rejoindre les miennes pour me faire accélérer. Sa chemise ouverte, je passais mes mains sur son torse, savourant le toucher que je n'avais pas pu apprécier la dernière fois.

« On est pressé, dépêche-toi ! En l'entendant, je me rappelais qu'en effet nous n'avions pas toute la nuit.

\- C'est pour toi que je prends le temps de te préparer.

\- Je … je connais mon corps et en tant que médecin je sais qu'il tiendra le coup. »

Il détourna le regard en rougissant et je compris qu'il avait fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois. Je me relevais rapidement, le regardant de haut alors qu'il enlevait le bouton de son pantalon. Sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la fermeture éclaire de sa braguette, je tirais dessus et lui ôta son caleçon dans le même temps. Je m'accroupis au bord du lit et mis mes mains à l'arrière de ses cuisses afin de lever ses jambes et les écarter. Alors que je dirigeais ma bouche vers son entrejambe, ses mains virent me stopper et, supposant qu'il cherchait à reprendre le contrôle, je fermais les yeux et me concentrais pour matérialiser une chaîne qui vint le priver de ses bras en les accrochant. Une fois que j'eus le champ libre, j'entrepris de le préparer du mieux que je pus. Alors que ma bouche et ma langue venaient tour à tour caresser son sexe, ses testicules et son intimité, la sienne ne cessait de laisser échapper des soupirs et des grognements. Mes doigts ayant rejoint la partie depuis plusieurs minutes, j'estimais que j'avais déjà été trop gentil avec Léolio et qu'il était temps de me laisser aller.

Je me relevais, tirais ses hanches et m'introduis en lui d'un mouvement sec. Il eut un hoquet de surprise et se resserra autour de moi. Cette pression me plut tant que je me mis directement à faire des mouvements longs et rapides qui eurent pour effet de mettre Léolio dans un état qui ne fit que m'exciter plus. Sans m'arrêter, je vins mettre mes doigts dans sa bouche qui s'ouvrait par intermittence. Ses yeux mi-clos me regardaient avec envie et sa bouche laissait échapper des fils de salives qui glissaient le long de ma main. Lorsque par réflexe il me mordit les doigts, j'eus un frisson, mes yeux se teintèrent de pourpre et je matérialisais un nouvel instrument.

Je me retirais et le pris par les bras pour le relever. Il paraissait étonné mais ça ne dura pas. Ses bras furent tirés et maintenu vers le plafond et il se cambra, comprenant que j'avais à nouveau créé une chaîne. J'observais quelques instants ma réalisation il me tournait le dos et je pouvais donc voir ses omoplates qui ressortaient et les muscles de ses bras et de ses cuisses qui se tendaient ponctuellement. Ses fesses, rebondies et déjà rougies par mes assauts, semblaient chercher un contact et ses hanches se balançaient doucement, comme pour m'appeler. Je répondis rapidement à sa demande, le pénétrant avec force. Alors que ses jambes commençaient à trembler sous la violence de mes mouvements, je l'entendis marmonner des « doucement » à répétition.

« Tu veux que j'aille plus lentement ? » Lui demandais-je d'un air narquois.

Il hocha la tête et j'entamais de longs mouvements, très lents. Alors qu'il commençait à bouger ses hanches pour augmenter la vitesse, j'empoignais son sexe et commençais à le caresser rapidement. Ses soupirs augmentèrent et ses fesses m'étreignaient de plus en plus. Sentant qu'il allait venir, j'arrêtais tous mes mouvements et dématérialisais mes chaînes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, on n'a pas finis !

\- Qui a dit que j'en avais terminé avec toi ?

\- Quo- »

Il fut coupé net quand je le poussais sur le lit. Je le mis sur le ventre et entrepris d'attacher ses mains et ses jambes de sorte qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. Je le sentis se détendre alors que je m'introduisais en lui. Je posais mon avant-bras près de sa tête pour me stabiliser et mis ma main contre sa gorge. Mon autre main tenait fermement ses fesses mais, alors que je le sentais se tendre sous moi, j'introduis mon pouce dans son orifice. Sentant rapidement qu'il avait du mal à déglutir, je lâchais son cou et relevais ses fesses afin de pouvoir attendre son sexe. Après quelques minutes éreintantes, il se relâcha dans ma main et je continuais mes mouvements avant de me libérer sous une nouvelle pression.

En me retirant, je dématérialisais les chaînes qui entravaient Léolio et je le retournais, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas. Il se retrouva donc sur le dos et je le vis me sourire, sans ouvrir les yeux et lâcher un long soupir.

« Tout va bien ?

\- Oh que oui, tout va bien, les endorphines sont en train de m'attaquer c'est tout.

\- C'est pas moi qui ai été le plus détendu à ce que je vois ! Malheureusement on a pas le temps de dormir.

\- Ouais fin la prochaine fois ce sera moi au-dessus ! J'ai pas envie de me faire dominer à chaque fois ! »

Je soupirais, désabusé en le voyant se lever d'une traite et brandir le poing vers le ciel, se plaignant encore et toujours pour rien. Mais à l'intérieur je fus heureux de voir qu'il pensait déjà à la prochaine fois. Après une bonne douche, nous partîmes donc à l'assaut de la brigade fantôme, parfaitement détendus et concentrés.

* * *

En espérant que la lecture vous a plut ! Hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais.

Elise.


End file.
